Royal Reconnaissance Jaeger Battalion
The Royal Reconnaissance Jaeger Battalion (formally known as the Royal 5th Battalion) is an elite light infantry unit of the Royal Guard, composed of some 400 soldiers. Their main purpose is to provide low-level, long term resistance against enemy occupations of Brunant or lead forces in any invasion or offensive activity. They specialize in long-range marksmanship, survival skills, and endurance. For instance, while the Household Guard may often be found doing situps or sprints during training, Jaegers will typically be doing 100k marches, learning how to fletch arrows, making cordage from plant fibers, and building shelters. Unlike other units of the Guard, nobody applies to be a Jaeger. Jaegers are selected for training by their commanding officers after at least three years of service without incident. Jaegers are recognized on base for their distinctive white berets. They now use the digital camouflage pattern of the Royal Guard. From 2017 the camouflage battle dress along with the combat beret is the standard base and field uniform for the Jaegers. Training Training often includes instruction with a variety of equipment not found in Royal Guard service; including G3 rifles and AK-47s. This is to enable Jaegers to operate effectively even when they are without standard weapons, or when an occupation of Brunant has gone on for so long that they are unable to use anything but captured weaponry. The ultimate test of a Recon Jaeger's ability is a two-week exercise held in 30,000 acres of forest in southern France rented out by the Brunant government. The simulation includes situations from water purification to ambushing to training "local populace" in the art of war to making a shelter in snow. Only 32% of trainees are able to sucessfully pass this. Units First Company- scout-sniper, recon :Headquarters Platoon ::Mortar Squad (three 81mm mortars, 16 men) ::Communications Team (four men) ::Sniper Attatchment (five snipers two spotters) ::Support Weapons Team (five automatic riflemen, two MMGs) :Scout-sniper platoon ::Three squads (two grenadiers, five riflemen, three marksmen, two automatic riflemen per squad) :Assault Platoon ::Three squads(four grenadiers, six riflemen, one marksman, one automatic rifleman per squad) : Second Company- Assault :Headquarters Platoon ::Mortar Squad (three 81mm mortars, 16 men) ::Communications Team (four men) ::Sniper Attatchment (five snipers two spotters) ::Support Weapons Team (five automatic riflemen, two MMGs) ::AT Team (three two-man AT-4 teams, four two-man M3 Gustav teams) :Assault Platoon (Three squads of four grenadiers, six riflemen, one marksman, one automatic rifleman) :Assault Platoon (Three squads of four grenadiers, six riflemen, one marksman, one automatic rifleman) Third Company- Support/Mechanized Infantry :Headquarters Platoon ::Three Patria Pasi APCs :Mechanized Platoon ::Two DAF YP-408 ::Two Patria Pasi :Support Platoon ::Three FMTV ::Three HMMWV Creed This was devised in 1882 by Alfred Lechovsky, a Polish immigrant who helped found the Jaegers. ''Realizing it is my choice and my choice alone to be a Reconnaissance Jaeger, I accept all challenges involved with this profession. Forever shall I strive to maintain the tremendous reputation of those who went before me. '' ''Exceeding beyond the limitations set down by others shall be my goal. Sacrificing personal comforts and dedicating myself to the completion of the reconnaissance mission shall be my life. Physical fitness, mental attitude, and high ethics—The title of Recon Jaeger is my honor. '' ''Conquering all obstacles, both large and small, I shall never quit. To quit, to surrender, to give up is to fail. To be a Recon Jaeger is to surpass failure; To overcome, to adapt and to do whatever it takes to complete the mission. '' ''On the battlefield, as in all areas of life, I shall stand tall above the competition. Through professional pride, integrity, and teamwork, I shall be the example for all Jaegers to emulate. '' ''Never shall I forget the principles I accepted to become a Recon Jaeger. Honor, Perseverance, Spirit and Heart. A Recon Jaeger can speak without saying a word and achieve what others can only imagine. '' Category:Military Category:Royal Guard